This invention relates to the apparatus and method for separating magnetic particles from a fluid utilizing a tank having an open top and a cover removable from the tank separately from a permanent a magnetic assembly, thereby permitting the assembly to be taken from the tank along with the magnetic particles collected thereby independently of the cover for removal of the magnetic particles externally of the tank.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,063, that illustrates a magnetic trap for removing magnetic particles from a liquid wherein a tank is carried in line utilizing a cover for an open top that has attached thereto a permanent magnet assembly. The assembly, includes a wiper plate carrying spaced depending non-magnetic sleeves for containing the various magnets. This structure is expensive and requires considerable effort for removal from the tank because of combined weight of the magnet assembly and the cover, both of which must be removed at the same time because of their interconnected construction. Not only is the assembly and cover combination complicated and expensive, but also it is heavy and awkward to manipulate, when the two components are attached and must be manipulated at the same time.
The prior art is further exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,949, which illustrates a magnetic assembly having removable magnets, which are cammed or wedged into place for positioning with the non-magnetic tubes in assembled relation. Such an assembly is useful when combined with the tank and cover construction of the present invention for removal from the tank after the cover is removed. The prior art further illustrates by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,249, 5,470,466, 6,056,879, and 6,355,176.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a tank having a removable cover and a support for positioning a magnetic assembly within the tank in such a way that the cover must be removed prior to removal of the magnetic assembly.
Another important object of the invention is to facilitate removal of magnetic particles from a liquid avoiding the use of paper filters, thus minimizing waste and resulting contamination from the particle removal process.
An important object of the invention is the provision of a separable removable cover for a magnetic separator which includes an open tank wherein the tank cover is separate from a magnetic assembly positioned within the tank.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a simplified construction having minimal weight characteristics wherein the cover may be removed prior to removal of an independently carried magnetic assembly having permanent magnets removably carried within non-magnetic tubes for ease in separating the magnetic particles from the assembly after removal from the tank.
It has been found that by utilizing a tank in line, or otherwise connected to a source of a liquid containing magnetic particles and having an outlet passage, that the tank may be provided with a removable cover preferrably of suitable construction for us in pressure vessels. The tank is constructed so as to position a magnetic core assembly which includes circumferentially spaced magnets with non-metallic sleeves. The magnetic assembly includes a handle for removably positioning the assembly within the tank. A wiper plate is provided for suspension from a ledge carried about the periphery at the open upper of the tank for carrying the magnet and non-magnetic sleeve assemblies.